For safety, a pneumatic tire has historically been sought which has a means of retarding or preventing its deflation upon being punctured. Many methods and tire constructions have been suggested and used for this purpose for ordinary passenger vehicles such as automobiles which are to be driven over typical roadways.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a pneumatic tire which has an ability to seal against various puncturing objects.